


I know I Can Treat You Better | Than He Can

by Ziall_Niam_Babies



Series: 5SOS One Shots [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Comforting, F/M, Lingerie, Lots of Crying, One Shot, michael is your best friend, self-confidence issues, your boyfriend is a douchebag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziall_Niam_Babies/pseuds/Ziall_Niam_Babies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, this is a really messy and not good one-shot (I'm not kidding. It sucks. It's terrible and I can't believe I'm posting it. Lmao) about how your boyfriend makes you feel like shit and Michael is there for you like a best friend should be. Kinda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I know I Can Treat You Better | Than He Can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FutureJetBlackHearts (MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/gifts).
  * Inspired by [If You Want To Turn Me On, Baby Just Wear My Pikachu Onesie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591492) by [FutureJetBlackHearts (MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLovelyHopefulLifetoLive/pseuds/FutureJetBlackHearts). 



> I got this idea based off of a different Michael/Y/N one-shot I read on here which kind of contains some of the same things? But it's a different situation with different concepts? Idk man, I just feel like I should give credit to FutureJetBlackHearts because one of their works inspired this one. So thank you, person. You're a great writer. x

"Woah." Was all that could be heard muttered from the doorway of your bedroom. At first you were startled, then you realized who it was and what they were commenting on and then you wanted to die.

"Y/N, what... what's going on?" He asked, stepping into the room, his face scrunched up in worry and confusion, taking in your appearance. You noticed his eyes didn't even take a second glance at your body, but they stayed trained on your red, blotchy, makeup-stained, wet with tears face. That just made you feel ten times worse.

You couldn't form the words to tell him what happened because you were so hurt and so embarrassed, you didn't want to tell him, you just wanted to be alone so you could cry yourself to death. You never liked expressing your emotions around others, not even your best friend, Michael.

"Come're..." He says softly, invitingly, as he wraps his arms around you carefully and pulls you into his chest. You hope you'll suffocate so you won't have to deal with so much embarrassment anymore. Other than when the paramedics strap your lingerie-clad body to a stretcher. But the feel of someone else's hand rubbing your back comfortingly brings you back to reality and it makes you want to cry even harder. So you do. You finally accept his embrace and wrap your arms around him in return, only squeezing much, much harder as if either of you might actually disappear.

Choking out a sob and fisting the back of his shirt with all the strength you could muster, you hold your face against his chest, letting him trace smudges onto your back with his thumb.

A minute or so later, his hands move to hold onto your arms as he pulls himself back. You're caught off guard by his actions but you realize that this is probably a weird situation for him and he's doing his best to comfort you and probably not run away in sickness after seeing you like this.

You open your mouth to apologize, but no words come out and your hopeless feeling rushes back until you drop your head and slightly step away from him. Feeling his warm hands fall from your body makes your heart ache just the slightest bit more and you realize that this is something new, something you've never had before. Someone who cared.

"I don't want to ask the obvious question because clearly you're not okay, but I don't want to make you talk about something you don't want to..." He says, his voice not bitter or even harsh. You close your eyes and take a shaky breath, not daring to look up at him.

"I-I j-just..." You don't know how to explain it, but you want to tell him, you want to tell him for once. You want to let it out. You don't want to bottle it up. But you don't know how.

"You don't have to explain, Y/N. I just want you to know that you can. You can always talk to me, even about... underwear." He says, the last word coming out making you cringe. He's uncomfortable. And he should be, just look at you. You feel disgusting.

"I-I'm sorry..." You manage to croak out, your voice small, broken. He frowns.

"What are you sorry for?" He asks, confused. You feel the tears coming back so you close your eyes in attempt to make this easier.

"I'm s-sorry you have to s-see me like... this..." You say softly, embarrassed. The room goes silent for a minute and you can feel your cheeks getting warmer and redder as you stand there in your blue, babydoll nightie that doesn't leave much to the imagination. You want him to shoot you or stab you or something. Anything to make this situation less embarrassing.

"Again, why are you apologizing?" He finally asks, his frown deeper than before. You don't want to look up, but you can't help it because now you're just as confused as he is. You meet his eyes for a split second then you look back to his chest, being eye level with it, it's easy to avoid eye contact with him.

"Y/N, I don't understand what's wrong here. I just want to know why you're crying." He says, reaching up to cup your cheek and wipe a tear away. His hand feels cold but that's just because your cheek is so hot from embarrassment. You can feel his body language alter and he almost gasps in realization.

"You were supposed to be with Y/BF/N right now... I remember I saw your lights on and was coming over here to see why you were back so early... What happened? Are you okay?" He asks, concern and almost anger dripping from his tone. Your body stiffens for a second and you close your eyes, wanting to disappear but also thanking the heavens he realized this without you explaining it.

"I-I left him... W-we... We were at his place and-" You stop talking because your voice cracks and you're already embarrassed enough. He shushes you and pulls you over to your bed and sits you down. You look down at your body, visibly shivering at how cold and how disgusted you are.

"Y/N... What happened? What did he do to you?" He asks defensively. You don't even have to look up to know he's scowling right now. His voice sounds so different like this, so scary. You're afraid to tell him but you don't want him to make assumptions.

"H-he didn't... It's not..." You sigh, putting your head in your hands, trying to collect your thoughts. You feel a hand come in contact with your back and you flinch, goosebumps appearing all over your skin. Michael notices and draws his hand back and a few seconds later your favorite stuffed monkey appears on your lap and you look up at Michael to see him giving you a softened, pitiful look.

"I don't like seeing you like this, Y/N. And as much as I want to beat the living hell out of him for whatever he did, I'm not going to. Unless you want me to. But I really would like to know what happened... Just so I can try to make you feel better." He explains and your eyes well up with tears again, but this time happy, grateful tears.

"Th-thank you, M-Mikey.... I'm... He didn't, like, d-do anything, you know? That's... That's why I'm so upset. He didn't do anything. He barely even looked at me, h-he... He looked at the outfit. He said it looked nice... He didn't even look at me..." You manage to say, your sentence ending in a whimper. Michael just sits there and stares at his lap in contemplation.

"I mean, it does look nice..." He says and immediately looks as if he regrets it. You want to cry again.

"Yeah, I know it does." You say bitterly. "It's fucking beautiful."

He just sits there as if he's caught between a rock and a hard place. He starts to say something but he stops himself. You start to talk again.

"It's so pretty, Michael. It's so, so pretty. It's so beautiful, and I'm..." Your voice breaks and you take a breath. "I just th-thought that... Maybe if I... If I tried to look pretty for once, I might actually be pretty. But as soon as he saw me in it... I didn't even feel pretty. And then you come along and you fucking-" You stop there before you say something you'll regret but he catches on and a frown forms on his face.

"What did I do?!" He asks suddenly, seemingly offended. You squeeze your eyes shut, already embarrassed enough. You just want to go to sleep and pretend this night never happened.

"No, really, Y/N. Tell me what I did because as far as I'm concerned, I've been nothing but decent to you! I've been trying to comfort you and now you're going all psycho on me for something I didn't even do!" He shouts, getting up and storming out of your room, causing your heart to ache painfully in your chest. You jump up after him, just frustrated with everything. You follow him to your flat door and as he's about to leave, choking out a sob, you tell him to shut up.

He turns to face you, angry that you're angry at him and he doesn't understand why. He opens his mouth to talk but you poke your finger into his chest and tell him to shut the fuck up. He does. He stands there in shock, unsure of how to react.

Out of anger, you grab the front of his shirt with one hand back him into the door, causing him to groan quietly.

"You are such a fucking ass! You don't even fucking pay any mind to the fact that I barely have any clothes on right now! You won't look at me! You're just like him! You don't- you don't- fucking- I don't know! You're just a fucking asshole who doesn't find me attractive!" You yell through your tears and it dawns on him. His face softens into a more regretful one and you feel the same way, wanting to jump off of your balcony for what you just did. You feel like a fucking idiot and you want to fucking die.

As you're contemplating quick ways to kill yourself, Michael surges forward and all of a sudden his lips are on yours. He grabs the back of your neck with both hands and gives everything he can into this one-sided kiss that you still stupidly haven't responded to. He pulls back after a few seconds and wonders if he made a mistake. A very heavy tension settles around you two, the only sound is your heavy breathing, both of your cheeks heating up.

"I'm sorry..." He mutters, attempting to look into your eyes so you know how truly sorry he is, he thought he was giving you what you wanted. But you refuse to look up at him, deciding to stare at his feet instead. You shake your head and reach your hand out to grab his. He lets you.

"I'm sorry, Michael. I- I was just- I was upset and I felt ugly and-"

"But you're not!" He interrupts in disbelief, causing you to finally look up at him. His eyes bore straight into yours as he squeezed your hands tighter.

"Y/N, you're not ugly. Are you serious right now? You're the most beautiful girl in the world, do you not see it?" He asks, exasperated. You scoff.

"How am I supposed to see it if Y/BF/N doesn't see it? How can you even say that when you don't see it?" You ask, genuinely wanting to know.

"But I do see it, Y/N! Just because I didn't stare at your half-naked body doesn't mean I don't find you beautiful? I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. Do you know how long I've wanted to kiss you? You're the prettiest girl I know and I never thought that you would even care what I think of you when you have not only a boyfriend, who is ungrateful might I add, but you have literally all the guys we know drooling over you!" He says, sending you into complete shock. You stand there and gape at him until he chuckles to himself, running his hand through his messy blond hair.

"I can't believe you never knew..." He says in disbelief, shaking his head. After a couple minutes of ogling at each other, you break it, surprisingly.

"I can't believe you felt that way..." You mutter, turning away shyly. He breathes out a laugh and you bite your lip, too embarrassed to look at him again.

"Y/N... In case you haven't put the pieces together... I like you. A lot. More than a friend. And if there's any chance that you possibly might feel the same way about me, tell me to stay..." He says, giving you an ultimatum. You just stand there in silence, not knowing what to do because you don't want to fuck things up with him. He's the best person in your life right now and you don't want to risk losing that. But as he turns and opens the door to walk away, you can't help but say his name. He turns around with a hopeful look and you stay silent for a couple seconds before you break it.

"Stay."


End file.
